Nightly Comfort
by DeadlyMidnightshade
Summary: Ciel wakes up from a nightmare to hear an insane storm raging. Who else to comfort him but his faithful butler. *Oneshot, lemon*


**Hey dudes new story ^-^ I'll shut up now.**

Ciel sat up in bed, his heart was palpitated faster. He put his hand on his chest, 'Don't have an asthma attack Ciel, you're fine.' Ciel fell back against the silk sheets and sighed, he hated nightmares. 'Damn it why are they coming back,' Ciel placed his hand on his stomach. He slowed his breath and tried not to cry.

Ciel curled up into a ball. He sniffled a bit, in defeat he sat up and held his head in his hands. Ciel would never admit he was afraid of the dark but not being able to see did bug him.

CRASH!

Ciel jumped and hid under the cover in fear, 'Damn it! Stupid lightening.' The storm seemed to retaliate by becoming louder. Ciel poked his head out of the material and looked around. He caught a glimpse of what looked like a person, "SEBASTIAN!" He yelped when strong arms wrapped around him.

"My lord, it's me don't be afraid." Ciel relaxed and let the man hug him, "Sebastian you scared the crap out of me."

He heard Sebastian chuckle, "My lord why are you awake so late?"

Ciel didn't answer; he merely snuggled into the man's chest, "No reason." He felt a blush creep on his cheeks; he couldn't tell Sebastian why he was up. Ciel knew Sebastian would understand, but he didn't like to show weakness

Sebastian looked down at the boy and smiled, "It's not alright to lie, my little bocchan."

Ciel whipped his head upward, "I'M NOT LITTLE!" He screamed in defiance, he hated being called little. Ciel felt a mocking comment brew, "If I was little I wouldn't be able to take you." He laughed when Sebastian's eyes went wide. Ciel felt victorious, till Sebastian kissed him. His little fingers grabbed the front of the man's tail coat. Ciel didn't expect the demon to kiss him.

Sebastian smiled; he had been waiting for an excuse to touch the boy. The demon slowly laid the Ciel down onto the sheets. He bite Ciel's plump bottom lip, as the boy gasped he snaked his tongue into the boy's hot mouth.

Ciel moaned in joy, the way Sebastian swirled his tongue against his drove him mad. "Mmm Sebastian…hah… wait," Ciel spoke between kisses. He felt the man's hips move in betwixt his thighs. Ciel felt Sebastian's hand move up his night shirt, "Mmm… Sebastian."

Sebastian tweaked one of the hardened nipples. He looked down at the boy and licked his lips. Slowly the white garment was unbuttoned and moved from the boy's chest. Sebastian moved down toward Ciel's torso.

"Oh my God!" Ciel moaned in joy as Sebastian bite onto one of his hard buds. The sinful tongue whirled around the flesh. Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist, his fingers tangled in the black locks tickling his chest. "S-Se-Sebastian! Fuck!" he felt himself grow harder with each suck.

Sebastian decided it was time to give the other nipple some attention.

Ciel bucked up into his love's hips, "T-take off your clothes." The boy began to rip at the silver buttons of the pressed tailcoat.

The demon kneeled up and quickly removed the rest of his clothing.

Ciel sat up and kissed Sebastian again, ripping off the rest of his own nightshirt. He pushed his tongue through the smiling lips. Ciel moaned when the demonic tongue played against his once more. "Come on take it off," Ciel clawed at the front of the black slacks.

Sebastian smiled at the frisky boy, "Does my little bocchan need help?"

Ciel growled and unbuttoned the contraption called 'pants'.

Sebastian smiled when he heard the zipper slowly being pulled down.

The earl pulled out the hardened member from its fabric prison. He licked his lips and took the cock into his mouth. Ciel looked up to see Sebastian's lightly blushed face thrown back. Slowly he began to move his head up and down on the shaft, "Mmmm…"

Sebastian moaned lowly as the sound vibrated off his cock.

Ciel smiled when the organ jumped in his mouth, he looked up at the man.

Sebastian tangled his hand in the bluish locks, "So..good Ciel."

The boy moaned around the hot member more time before pulling away, "S-sebastian." Ciel leaned up and kissed the man roughly.

Sebastian fell back onto the plush pillows and let Ciel climb on him, "I-I want to do some…thing." The demon nodded, "Go ahead love."

Ciel bite his lip, 'Now or never,' he thought. The boy turned around on Sebastian's waist.

Sebastian wondered what the boy was doing. He ungloved his hands and then ran them up Ciel's soft back.

Ciel shivered, he licked three of his fingers and placed a hand on the bedding in front of him. He leaned down his head nearly touching his gripped hand. "Sebastian," he whined, wiggling his hips.

Sebastian moaned as he watched Ciel lift his ass into the air, "Ciel," he whispered. The demon grabbed onto both of the plump cheeks and spread them.

Ciel took the fingers out of his mouth and placed them behind him. He rubbed his own hole and pushed a finger in. "Damn," Ciel became impatient and pushed in the remaining two as well.

Sebastian watched as Ciel stretched himself wide, "Ciel get on with it." He groped the boy's ass roughly and smiled at the moan that escaped from Ciel.

Ciel kept fingering, 'where is it?'

Sebastian saw the frustration on the boy's gorgeous face. He licked one of his own fingers and rammed it into the boy.

"AH!" Ciel fell on the bed and took out his fingers in defeat, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He bucked into the finger assaulting his prostate, "Deeper! Fuck!"

Sebastian smiled, "I know your body bocchan, I know just where to push to drive you mad."

"YES! YES!" he pulled his body away and hovered over the hot cock. Ciel slowly sat down on the bulging head, his head hung back in joy, "YES! FUCKING GOD YES!"

Sebastian grabbed the little hips and began to bounce the boy.

"YES! YES! Se-Sebastian th… so good!" he could feel that organ rubbing his insides. His blue hair stuck to his forehead, "F-fuck!"

Sebastian smiled and bucked his hips harder, "So good Ciel." He propped himself up on his elbows, his feet planted on the bed firmly.

Ciel let his mouth hang open in joy; drool escaped the cavern, "FUCK ME HARDER! I NEED MORE!"

Sebastian leaned up and licked some of the escaped drool, "You're such a whore for demon cock aren't you?"

Ciel only moaned loudly, his head hung back and laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Answer me Ciel," the man sent his hips slamming into the boy with vigor. He lifted up Ciel's legs, hitting the spot Ciel always craved.

"AH! YES! YES!" Ciel covered Sebastian's hand with his, "I –love your cock! I LOVE DEMONIC COCK!" Blue and purple eyes widened when he felt something hot shoot into him. Ciel screamed in carnal joy at the filling felling. White ribbons shot from his own hot cock onto he wrinkled sheets.

Sebastian hung his head back, "So good love, so good." He weakly thrust into the boy, then laid them both down.

Ciel took deep breaths, 'Don't have an asthma attack.'

Sebastian laughed and kissed the boy, "Are still afraid of the nightmare you had bocchan?"

Ciel thought for a moment and snuggled up to the man, "What nightmare?"

**Hey guys, I got bored and wrote a oneshot, hope you liked it. I'll shut up now.**


End file.
